


Day Off

by lancer arthur when (gachahell)



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, is fionn's tights breaking reason to tag major character death, no wait i can't, this is literally just 'shut up fionn' the fic, uhhh i can explain--
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gachahell/pseuds/lancer%20arthur%20when
Summary: Diarmuid(x2) and Fionn blow off some steam after racing to finish an event last second.its just pwp describing the after 100 boxing gilfest experience tbh





	Day Off

Fionn could feel the fatigue deep within his bones now; his entire body ached from the ordeal. It wasn't uncommon for his Master to wait until the last possible minute to finish gathering what she needed for events, but this time had been worse than any other. There'd hardly been a moment to breathe as they he was thrown through battle after battle to gather the rest of the little slips of paper.

However bad he felt, though, Diarmuid looked in much worse shape. His hair was still damp from the shower he'd taken, and he'd hardly made the effort to bother with drying it. Instead he laid there, eyes barely open as he watched Fionn limp over from the wall to one of the chairs. Fionn could hardly blame him; he, himself, also wished to sleep. But knowing that the day had only just begun and that Master would likely call upon him to assist in ember gathering, he couldn't allow himself a moment. If he fell asleep now, he'd never wake up.

"I'm sorry that you have to see me in such a pitiful state," Fionn huffed, breaking the silence between the two of them. "The price of my beauty is that Master never leaves Chaldea without me at her side. Ah, how sweet she is, but my suffering at the hands of women never seems to end!" Diarmuid sighed at that, pushing himself up off the bed with some difficulty.

"I think for anyone that would have been a herculean task," Diarmuid replied. "However, as expected of the man who'd lead the Fianna, you managed to keep up with our Master's orders the entire time." He wasn't in the mood to fluff Fionn's ego, but he also wasn't in the mood to listen to him complain the entire time either. So for now the best he could do was humor him until Master returned.

"You kept up well yourself," Fionn hummed, content with the praise Diarmuid had given him. "However, of the two of us I think you've suffered the most. Wouldn't it be best if you took the time to sleep already? I doubt Master will call upon you again soon, Diarmuid. Though you might have charmed her with your performance just now."

Fionn laughed, but Diarmuid frowned at the joke; he found no joy in Fionn's 'harmless' prods. And as much as his old lord promised that there was no ill-blood between the two of them anymore, that never felt like the case.

"Fionn," Diarmuid warned, voice low as he sat straighter.

"Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to cause any offense," Fionn apologized, throwing his hands up. "It's just fun. No hard feelings. Though if you've charmed her out of my spot in her lineup--" 

"Fionn," Diarmuid hissed. "Leave our Master out of this." Fionn froze, blinking as Diarmuid stared him down; the jokes had been mostly in jest -- though perhaps there was still a sliver of true enmity in them. But he'd never admit to that, even if Diarmuid was already well aware of it.

"Oh, I know. There's no threat at all," Fionn coughed, as though he'd meant nothing by what he'd said. "Or else she'd have helped you get some more clothes rather than leaving you shirtless indefinitely." Diarmuid narrowed his eyes but said nothing, favoring finally rubbing his hair dry over trying to deal with Fionn any longer.

A long, awkward, silence fell between the two of them and it wasn't until Fionn moved from his chair to the bed alongside Diarmuid that it was finally broken.

"I'm sorry," Fionn said, his playful smirk nowhere to be found upon his lips. "I didn't mean to inflict such an insult upon you, Diarmuid Ua Duibhne." He bowed his head and waited for a scolding that'd probably been coming for some time. But Diarmuid did not scold him. Instead he pressed calloused fingers to Fionn's check and gripped his jaw, pulling him over so that their lips met.

Fionn's eyes darkened with lust and a chuckle rose in the back of his throat as Diarmuid pressed to deepen the kiss. He might have made another smart remark about that, but Diarmuid left him no room to do so as he held his face in place.

"I need your mana," he panted, finally pulling away from a kiss that'd left Fionn's head spinning. "My Lord." With little effort, he pushed Fionn backwards onto the mattress; he'd never realized how light Fionn was compared to him before this moment, but there was a pleasant rush of power in noticing it after Fionn had tried to take the time to mess with him again.

"I can hardly blame you," Fionn laughed, "Men as beautiful as me are irresistible." Diarmuid briefly considered kissing him again just to keep Fionn quiet, but decided against it as he began working at his own belt and pants, sliding them down his long legs as Fionn watched, silent once more. If he weren't starved of energy, he might have taken more of his time in doing so just to watch how Fionn's expression changed with desire, but the fatigue had left him more impatient than usual.

"You're in a hurry," Fionn observed, watching how Diarmuid rummaged through the drawer for lube before returning to straddling Fionn's hips. His cock still hung limp and neglected, but Diarmuid swatted Fionn's hand away when he reached to stroke it. "No, nevermind, you're angry with me still." 

As if to test the waters, he rolled his hips upwards, watching as Diarmuid's brow furrowed in concentration at the touch. Knowing he was not allowed to touch Diarmuid's slowly hardening erection, he instead reached for his hips and held there. Though he was given a stern look for it, Diarmuid permitted it, turning his attention to his own fingers as he spread the lube onto them.

"I'm not angry," Diarmuid corrected, gasping as he slid a finger up into himself. Fionn dug his nails into the flesh of Diarmuid's hips, his own face red at the lewd sight of Diarmuid panting as he fucked himself with his own fingers. "I-I just don't want to keep you here if Master is going to need your help." His breath hitched as he added a second finger, his body tensing.

"You won't be," Fionn purred, releasing one hand so he could gently cup Diarmuid's face. "Don't worry about that." He might have even tried to bring him back down for another kiss. But before he could do so -- to both their horror -- the door slid open with a beep.

"Fionn mac Cumhaill?"

In stepped Diarmuid -- only he wasn't the same as the one who was currently sitting atop Fionn; he was a rather new Servant, a saber version of Diarmuid who'd been summoned during the last event. Fionn had been the one with the bright idea to show him about Chaldea and make sure he knew how things were run around here. But honestly, he'd been so caught up with all the work lately that it'd completely slipped his mind.

"Now isn't a good time," Fionn choked out, withering under the look that the Lancer Diarmuid sent to him. But it hardly deterred the other, who looked on at the couple with an expression Fionn couldn't quite read. "Would you mind coming back later? I'm sure our Master would happily set us in the same party and I could help then."

"Fionn, what did you do," Lancer, as Fionn was now being forced to identify him as, hissed as he rolled off of him to face the other Diarmuid -- Saber. Saber hardly seemed perturbed by the question and instead tilted his head as he watched.

"I didn't do anything. Why are you accusing me," Fionn squeaked. Lancer considered giving up then and there, but a curious thing happened. Saber, rather than leaving the room, drew closer to the pair and took a seat on the bed beside Fionn.

"He's made a mess of this," Saber pointed out, his thumb rubbing gently at Fionn's wrist. Fionn groaned at the touch, but was quick to pull his arm away. "As our lord, it's his duty to take some responsibility for it."

"I suppose," Lancer agreed, eyes narrowing as he turned back to Fionn.

"I think we can talk this out," Fionn began, but Saber pressed his lips to Fionn's before he could continue talking. Lancer looked on in awe as his Saber self pushed Fionn down further into the mattress, hungrily kissing him until he pulled away leaving a string of saliva connecting their tongues. Lancer took that as his cue and scrambled back atop Fionn, doubling his efforts at fucking himself on his own fingers as he watched Saber tug at Fionn's hair, pulling his head to the side so that his face was beside his cock. It was quite the sight to see Saber loosen his pants and free his dick from them, but another thing entirely to see Fionn mac Cumhaill open his mouth and lick at the head of the cock set beside his face.

Lancer could hardly fight his moans as he watched, adding a third finger and thrusting it wildly into himself. He did his best to time his pace with the roll of Saber's hips as Fionn took his cock into his mouth, but in the end he could only shamelessly finger his own hole. Every now and again, Saber would spare him a glance, or give Fionn a moment so that he could look up, eyes watering, at the second Diarmuid who still straddled his waist.

"That should be enough," Lancer whined, pulling his fingers from himself and nearly collapsing upon Fionn's chest. "Unless you want to finish now." Saber inhaled through his teeth as Fionn ran his tongue along the underside of his cock, his mind nearly blanking as he narrowly avoided reaching to tug Fionn by his hair once more knowing that it would only drive him over the edge that much sooner.

"What do you have in mind," Saber asked, curious, as he raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure what you'd like to do with him, but..." Lancer looked down at the bulge in Fionn's pants and smiled. "I've still got a little bit more left."

"Take his mouth," Saber suggested, smiling sweetly, "I'd like to borrow him for a moment." Fionn's eyes went wide at that, but neither Diarmuid gave him a moment to complain as they switched positions. And, by that point, Fionn didn't want to complain as Lancer gently stroked his face while gently pushing his dick between Fionn's reddened, slick, lips. Saber, on the other hand, brought his legs up upon his shoulders, holding them there as he nipped at the skintight cloth covering his thighs.

Fionn moaned around Lancer's cock as he felt the hard nips to his sensitive skin, but nearly choked on him when Saber bit down and tore the material away, leaving his skin exposed. Lancer only just managed to steady him by the second time he did it; by the third time, Fionn was glaring up at the both of them. Lancer gave him no chances to begin his scoldings though as he quickened his pace; he fucked Fionn's mouth in earnest now while Saber finished ripping the material so that both Fionn's hardened length and ass were exposed now.

"F-Fionn," Lancer grunted, thrusting as hard as he could into that tight, damp mouth. He felt his balls tighten as he orgasm seized him, leaving him barely enough time to pull out before he came onto Fionn's face in thick, white cords of cum. Fionn's tongue darted out from between his lips, taking one lap at the bitter fluid before he made a face and frowned.

"You could have at least warned me," he chided, though didn't seem particularly upset about it. He might have even thrown in a taunt there to tease Lancer further, but before he could get the words out, Saber sunk a lube-slickened finger into him. Fionn's body seized up and he glanced back down, seeing Saber was still smiling sweetly at him. He was barely even given another moment before that finger began to work him upon, thrusting in slowly at first, but quickly picking up speed as Saber realized Fionn wasn't nearly as tight as he'd seemed.

"D-Diarmuid," Fionn whined, his body writhing as a second finger was added and his prostate was prodded mercilessly. "Diar-muid. Please. M-more." Saber looked to Lancer and without words Lancer worked his way between the two of them, climbing back atop Fionn and pouring more lube into his hand to rub Fionn's cock down with it. That sent Fionn squeaking, his body shivering at the coldness of the lube, but all the same thrusting up into the warmth of Lancer's hands.

"N-not enough," Fionn continued, his eyes never leaving the sight before him as Lancer grabbed hold of his cock and lined it up with his anus. In one move, he lowered himself slowly onto Fionn's cock, his eyes watering as it stretched him further open. But the discomfort was only temporary, and soon he found himself bouncing upon as Fionn continued to squirm helplessly -- his cock being squeezed tightly within Lancer while Saber thrust a third finger into him and fucked him wide open with it. But before he could even begin to relax into that, Saber eagerly swapped the three fingers for his own dick.

"Fuck! Diarmuid!" Fionn howled, throwing his head back as his hips jerked uselessly. His mind went hazy as he came, coming hard into Lancer who rode him mercilessly. But that stopped neither Saber nor Lancer, who'd yet to have their fill of Fionn yet. If anything, feeling Fionn come inside of him stirred Lancer once more; he doubled his efforts as once again his cock grew harder.

"Gods, don't stop," Fionn whimpered, watching as Saber snaked a hand around to pump Lancer's cock for him as it bounced in time with him. Between his orgasm and the sight of both of them still fucking him, Fionn could hardly stop himself from drooling as he laid there. "Please, more. Diarmuid. Harder."

One of Saber's strong hands grabbed hold of his hips and Fionn knew it was over; he was pulled back hard onto his thick cock, nearly crying as he felt the surge of heat and wetness as Saber came inside of him. Above him, Lancer shivered once more as another orgasm ripped through him, leaving him limp as he collapsed forward onto Fionn's chest, his cum painting both their stomaches.

"I knew my beauty was a curse, but I didn't imagine I'd have accidentally attracted both of you to me," Fionn sighed, gently stroking Lancer's hair as Saber pulled out of him and collapsed beside them.

"Fionn mac Cumhaill. For once in your life, please just shut up," Saber sighed, nuzzling his face into the crook of his old captain's neck as he wrapped around them.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.


End file.
